User blog:Someone below/Project: Mayhem
PROJECT:MAYHEM ENTRY LOG 1: “Sir, should we get a Spinosaurus from the cages?” A triceratops asks a DNA Raptor. “Yes, please get the youngest to me.” The triceratops brings out the youngest Spinosaurus. “Please follow me young one.” The DNA Raptor told the baby Spinosaurus. The young spinosaurus looks up at the DNA Raptor for a moment. “B-but, w-whe-“ The DNA raptor grabs it by it’s throat. “Do not, question me. I simply asked you to follow me but you didn’t, this is your first strike. Get a second one and you will never see your own family, AGAIN.” The DNA Raptor puts the frightened child on the floor. “May we proceed?” The DNA raptor didn’t need an reply and it brought the baby to it’s test site. The baby spinosaurus is locked inside a room with nothing but itself. A glass window is visible. “Hello young one, this will be your home for now. You will be experiencing a series of tests in a result to make you…Powerful. Your testing will begin shortly, some testers will come into your chamber and give you the testing.” A few minutes later, dinosaurs in coats come into the site. “Hold that kid still, it will want to run away when it sees *grabs out a syringe* this thing.” The instant the baby spinosaurus saw that, it began running away. “Gosh darn it Freddy! How many damn times do we tell you to stop doing that?!” “Catch the kid!” Within seconds, the baby spinosaurus was caught. “Good, now I have to do this.” The baby is injected with a neon liquid, it was warm in it’s body at first. Then it started to burn like fire. “Aah! Help! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!” The baby cried. The dinosaurs just left the poor kid there, didn’t even care about it’s feelings. WEEK 1 ''' Entry log 2: Subject 12: A baby Spinosaurus Description: Acts like a normal child, but has a playful personality. Looks like a regular Spinosaurus. Testing purposes: A test subject for Project: Mayhem. Subject has been injected with the neon liquid, has not shown any signs of color changing. Give it some more time. Week 1 progress: Absolutely no other dinosaur is to come in contact OR bond with it, it can only be contacted by other Subjects. The subject’s supervisor allowed it to have a lizard plush to play with so it doesn’t become bored. Overall run down of the site: Site is in-tact, the water and trees are still there, only big enough for it to walk around. Not to small or it could easily die, space as large as a cave. Water contains fish that haven’t seem to be eaten yet, the trees are looking fine. Subject is not having tantrums like other subjects, perhaps it’s because this subject is still young and doesn’t know about the outside world that much yet. Testing will still be continuing for approximately 15 years. '''WEEK 2 Entry log 3: Subject 12: A baby Spinosaurus Testing purposes: A test subject for Project:Mayhem Week 2 progress: Subject has been allowed to meet another baby that is also a test subject, a baby Baryonyx that is already in the process of stage 2. They played catch and swam in the lake together, playing and catching fish to eat. Tester Triceratops told them to not do that or they will never meet each other again. Baby spinosaurus calmly returns back to it’s cell. Stage 2 information: Stage 2 is the stage where the Project: Mayhem dinosaurs start to change color, from not glowing to slowly glowing. After stage 3, the dinosaur is decided by Dr. Swipe if they need the encasing of the mayhem dinosaurs. Overall rundown of the site: Site is in-tact, almost no change except for footprints in the mud. When was there ever mud? YEAR 1 ''' Entry log 351: Subject 12: A child spinosaurus (growth) Testing purposes: Project: Mayhem Year 1 progress: The child spinosaurus has grown into a child. Subject is showing progression onto “Stage 2”, but is not all glowing like the Baryonyx. The Baryonyx has grown and is starting to faintly glow and change color, but not fully like wanted. The two will have to wait for a few more years before mayhem planting can be installed. The Spinosaurus is showing signs of agitation towards it’s supervisor, but doesn’t show most of the time. '''YEAR 1 Entry log 356: Subject 12: A child Spinosaurus Testing purposes: Project: Mayhem WARNING: Subject asked to go outside of the entire lab, some fucking idiot scientist decided yes and that fucking thing almost swam away! Thankfully it was just a few small islands, or else that freaking spinosaurus may have escaped. The Spinosaurus has gone into the punishment chamber to be punished, the idiotic scientist (A Brachiosaurus) was fed to the starving subjects in the Tyrannosaurus site. Under no circumstances should this Spinosaurus be left out again. Interview with subject 12 about the outside world: A Troodon interviewer along with two battalion Triceratops guards enter the interviewing room. The Spinosaurus is strained to the seat. Troodon: Now kind young man, I am here to ask a few questions about your recent “escape”. Are you fine with that. Spinosaurus: Just go on, please. Troodon: Very well then. First question, when did you want to know about the outside world. Please answer this question honestly. Spinosaurus: *thinks for a moment* I would say….About two weeks ago. Troodon: Ok then, next question. Do you have any knowledge of the outside world? Spinosaurus: Very, very, little. Troodon: Very well then, please explain to us what you know. Spinosaurus: I know that there is something that you dinosaurs call “The Sun”, it is a very large object floating in the sky. I know about water, the island is surrounded by it. Troodon:… Is that all you know? Spinosaurus: Yes. Troodon: Ok then kind child, please wait here. I need to address my superior right now. Spinosaurus: *stays silent* The Troodon walks out of the door, with the two battalion Triceratops inside the interviewing chamber. Troodon: *Picks up walkie talkie* Sir? Superior: Yes? Troodon: Could you please schedule a Memory “Erasement” for Subject 12? Superior: Not before you state your reason as to why. Troodon: It broke the rule of Memorization Rule 15, it knows too much about the world outside. Superior: Very well, tell your guards to take him to the chamber. Troodon: Yes sir, by the way, should we have Subject 12 interact with Subject 45? Superior: As of right now, no. Troodon: Ok sir. A DAY AFTER THE MEMORY ERASING Subject 12: A child spinosaurus (growth) Testing purposes: Project: Mayhem Erasing progress: The memory of the outside world has been erased from the mind. Events of the Spinosaurus: The child appear to be very agitated, is seen staring blankly at the wall. When a supervisor came into the room to check on the Spinosaurus. The child look directly into the eyes of the supervisor, supervisor appears to be frightened by this act and tears started to drip down from the eyes. The supervisor went out of the room and went into their resting chamber and didn’t come out for a few days. When their roommate went to check on them, they suicided by clawing at their brain and eventually bleeding to death. The mayhem testing has to come quicker. YEAR 9 Subject 12: A juvenile spinosaurus Progression: The Spinosaurus is fully glowing and is capable of changing colors now. The Spinosaurus attempted to suicide but the active supervisor put an end to it before it dies. Stage 3: This stage is where the metal coverings are put on, and the dinosaurs have completed the “Mayhem” process. They will look more like a robot than an organic life-form. YEAR 12 Subject 12: Juvenile Spinosaurus Status: BREACHED Other subjects: BREACHED Reason behind breaching: One day, as the Spinosaurus was being covered with the metal. It accidentally caught a glimpse of the outside world through the window. When all metal coverings are put on, the Spinosaurus went in a mad fury and killed all the dinosaurs that applied it’s armor. The Spinosaurus roar loudly into the hallway and ran at full speed into a wall, breaking the wall. Other dinosaurs that were in the Mayhem stage heard the roaring and banging and decided that it was time for them to break free. All cells were breach at once and the Mayhem dinosaurs shredded the whole facility. The Spinosaurus murdered Dr. Swipe when he was running full speed towards a Pirate Ship Thallassomedon. All ships left the island, the Mayhem dinosaurs and Stage 2 dinosaurs are currently freely roaming the islands. Time Entry log was typed: 1 Year after the Breach. Category:Blog posts